warriorscatsclansrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fogstar
Fogstar is a tall, light mackeral silver tabby tom with sharp, green eyes. He is the current leader of WilderClan, and his sister is Lakebreeze of CliffClan, and is also the deputy there. Fogstar is a descendant of Wilderstar, the very founder of WilderClan. Description Physicality/Appearance Fogstar is mainly an American Short-Haired and Somali tom, with a few other Unknown breeds mixed into him. His fur is short and thick, with a light silver color to it. He has darker, mackeral tabby stripes on it. Fogstar's eyes are a bright, grass-green color with yellow around his irises, but the yellow is barely visible. His nose, ears, and paw-pads are a pale-pink color, and his pelt is well-groomed and glossy. Fogstar's bone structure has an average thickness, but is strong and sturdy due to his training and young-ish age. His paws are massive, and his legs are long and muscular, giving him quite an advantage in battle. But, he is heavier due to a greater amount of muscule, and being tall, so it's a bit harder for him to hunt. His strong legs make it easy for Fogstar to climb up trees, but he has to crouch down so he doesn't hit his head on lower branches. Fogstar is a surprisingly poor swimmer, even if others try to teach him, so water is his weakness. Fogstar's metabolizem is also pretty high, so he has to eat often, which is another disadvantage he has. His higher metabolizem makes his belly thinner, and cave in a bit. Because of this, Fogstar often suffers in the Leaf-Bare, due to the lack of food. Fogstar often towers over other cats, making him intimidating, which gives him both an advantage and disadvantage. The advantage being he can scare others off, the disadvangtage being others think he's a threat. Fogstar's teeth are a bit dull, giving him a disadvantage in battle and hunting, but his claws are long and sharp, balancing out the disadvantage with his teeth. Personality Fogstar is a very loyal tom, being very caring to his Clanmates in friends and protective of them. He would never leave WilderClan, and that's not only because he's Leader. Fogstar believes that WilderClan's the best Clan in existance, besides StarClan. He has a deep faith in StarClan, and a great hate for DarkClan. He defends StarClan, his family, his Clan, and his friends with his life, and wouldn't let an enemy lay a claw on them. Fogstar is a caring tom, but usually only to his Clanmates and friends. He isn't one to show his caring side to outsiders, until he gets to know them and can trust them. Fogstar is one to help his Clanmates when they're hurt or in trouble, and is usually first to re-act. But, Fogstar's soft side can be hard to get on, so he only shows his soft-side to well-known friends/Clanmates. Fogstar is a fairly smart cat, often thinking before he acts. He isn't the wisest cat ever, but he certainly isn't the dumbest. Fogstar knows to think before he acts, but he sort of prefers fighting then talking it out, believing fighting will end problems sooner than talking something out forever. This doesn't mean he's a cruel and evil cat, Fogstar is a cat who shows a great amount of mercy. He isn't one to kill, but is known for his great fighting. Fogstar is known for being brave, and never cowardly. He thinks before he acts, making good decisions, though he often chooses to fight, showing his bravery. Fogstar doesn't step down from a challenge, as long as it doesn't risk his friends and family. He isn't one to give up on things, either, so Fogstar is very persistant. Relationships Family Members Wilderstar Fogstar is very proud to be a relative of Wilderstar, but isn't one to brag about it. He respects his family member, and believes that Wilderstar was a great cat, and he hopes to be quite like the past leader. Lakebreeze Fogstar doesn't always know what to think of his sister. He dislikes her for leaving the Clan they were raised in, but loves Lakebreeze because she's his sister. He has mixed feelings for Lakebreeze, but doesn't hope to be her enemy, being in opposite Clans. Fogstar continues to hope that his sister will return home to WilderClan. Even if she doesn't re-join WilderClan, Fogstar could never harm his sister, only in extreme conditions. Favorites Fogstar has quite the taste for squirrel and robin. Robins and Squirrels are his favorite things to eat, and lucky for him, they are pretty common in the WilderClan territory. Fogstar - in taste for she-cat's -, prefers cats with a loving yet fiery personality. He enjoys a little competition, but does like to get loved on and settle down for a chat. To most cats' surprise, Fogstar does have a bit of a soft-spot for kits. He'd prefer a mate who'd like to have kits, but only a few litters at a time. Fogstar doesn't want too many kits, just a few, because he wants to be with a she-cat who'll happily be his companion forever. But he doesn't want a she-cat who wants him just for his looks (though he does love it when others compliment him on his looks) and position, but just for him for his personality and just him in general. History Fogkit was born to two WilderClan cats, their positions Unknown. He was the first born out of two kits, the other being his sister, Lakekit. Their parents loved them dearly, but they didn't spoil them rotten. As soon as he could hear, Fogkit was told that he was a descendant of Wilderstar, the first leader and the very founder of WilderClan. Fogkit was excited by this, and always demanded stories about the founder from the Elders. He lived a calm and casual life in WilderClan, but he became popular amoung the kits and apprentices, and was considered their "leader". As an apprentice, Fogpaw was still popular, and he surprised many cats with his great battling skills and leader-like qualities. Fogstar was apprenticed to the Clan Leader at the time, and he learned well. He hunted often with his sister, though he wasn't the best at hunting. He protected her from mean cats, and often scared them away. The two became very close, and were practically inseparable. When Fogpaw became a warrior named Fogflame, many she-cats took interest in him. Fogflame ignored them, not caring to be popular. Instead, he continued to hang out with his sister and do his work. Of course, he did talk with others, but he didn't show any love-interests. Sadly, both of Fogflame's parents died of a coyote-attack during midnight (the midnight of his vigil), upsetting the young warrior greatly. Fogflame became depressed and anti-social, but his sister eventually calmed him down. Not long after, Fogflame became deputy, because WilderClan was desperate for a deputy. He didn't have an apprentice, shocking the Clan, but the leader believed he would make a good deputy and eventually deputy. That leader wasn't wrong, and Fogflame served as a great deputy until the leader's death. But, before Fogflame became leader, his sister, Lakebreeze, became "madly in love" with a CliffClan tom. She admitted this to Fogflame, angering the deputy. Lakebreeze insulted her brother, calling him heartless and many other things. She told him that he didn't know what it was like to fall in love, so Fogflame became stuck. He didn't know what to do: Tell the leader and get Lakebreeze in trouble, or find a solution on his own? Fogflame told his sister it was wrong to love a tom from another Clan. So, Lakebreeze left that night, leaving Fogflame upset once again, but he brightened a bit once he became leader. Roleplay Not Seen Yet. Life Image Category:Toms Category:Leaders Category:WilderClan Cats Category:Silverwhisker's Living Cats Category:Living Category:AA Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Deputies